MYSTÈRE D'UN JOUR SECRETS D'UN HOMME
by kalid1983
Summary: Digressions sur Dean et son anniversaire. OS d'anniversaire pour ma Joe ;)


**MYSTÈRE D'UN JOUR. SECRETS D'UN HOMME.**

24 janvier. Une date qui aurait dû rester dans les annales. Une date qui aurait dû rester dans toutes les mémoires. Une date qui aurait dû être synonyme de joie et de fête. Oui mais voilà, tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Dean Winchester. Tout le monde n'a pas découvert dès son plus jeune âge l'existence des créatures tapies dans l'ombre. Tout le monde n'a pas perdu sa joie de vivre en même temps que son innocence. Tout le monde n'a pas banni le mot "anniversaire" de sa vie. Retour sur la vie d'un homme et sur les événements qui ont conduit à cette réaction de rejet.

SPN SPN SPN

L'histoire a commencé cette nuit du 24 janvier 1979…

Il n'était pas attendu si tôt, mais le couple Winchester n'en avait que faire. C'était juste leur petit miracle de l'année. Selon Mary, qu'il pointe le bout de son nez par une nuit de pleine lune était un signe du destin. Encore une fois, John avait été sceptique encore une fois, il n'avait pas voulu la froisser. Il savait combien ces petits détails qu'il jugeait relever de la superstition et qui lui faisaient parfois (souvent ?) rouler des yeux, elle, elle les prenait au sérieux. Mary connaissait ce regard, ce regard qui l'avait tant de fois fait craquer, ce regard qui l'attendrissait toujours autant. Une fois de plus, elle y avait répondu par un sourire… tout en le sommant de se dépêcher. C'est que bébé était pressé d'embrasser la vie.

John partit en courant chercher l'Impala, pour conduire sa chère et tendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il l'aida à s'installer le plus confortablement possible, échangeant avec elle de tendres regards, avant de démarrer en trombe. Il avait beau s'être imaginé bien des choses sur la venue de son premier enfant, il ne s'était pas attendu à le vivre d'aussi près et aussi… rapidement. Bébé était bel et bien pressé. Sortir d'abord, aviser ensuite, telle semblait être sa devise.

"Wow ! Je veux dire WOOOW ! Ce petit bonhomme a vraiment du goût. A peine né et il adore déjà cette voiture… Ça c'est un mec ! Qu'en penses-tu, champion ?"

Il lui sembla que ce dernier lui décocha un clin d'œil, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit. C'était impossible, pas vrai ?! Pas à cet âge. Mary le tenait dans ses bras et lui caressait tendrement la joue. Un vrai petit ange.

"Une lumière dans la nuit. Ouvert au monde et aux autres. Une lueur d'espoir. Une immense bonté. Oui… Oui… Tu vas aussi en faire chavirer des cœurs… Tu as un grand avenir devant toi, Dean Jefferson Winchester…"

John aurait bien immortalisé la scène, mais l'équipe médicale ne lui en laissa pas le temps, emportant sa petite famille dans un endroit plus stérile.

SPN SPN SPN

Quatre ans plus tard, le ventre de Mary s'était de nouveau arrondi sous le regard attendri de John et sous celui beaucoup plus intrigué de leur aîné. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle caressait sans cesse son gros ventre et que son papa ne faisait rien pour l'en dissuader. Etrange, sa maman grossissait de semaine en semaine et son papa ne lui faisait aucune réflexion. Bon, ils s'aimaient – ça il le savait – mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Ça n'expliquait pas tout. Son papa était aux petits soins avec elle. Elle ne devait pas faire ceci ou cela, ce à quoi elle répondait qu'elle n'était pas en sucre. Evidemment, quelle question ! Si tel avait été le cas, il s'en serait rendu compte depuis longtemps. Quand elle le prenait dans ses bras, elle sentait toujours les cookies. Pas le sucre. Qu'importait de toute façon, c'était sa maman. Elle serait toujours la meilleure de toutes.

N'empêche que c'était bizarre… Ils le regardaient d'un air attendri. Ils se regardaient, un sourire illuminant leurs deux visages. Lui les entendait chuchoter et rire, sans comprendre. Il en avait bien parlé avec ses petits camarades à l'école et ceux-ci lui avaient expliqué que les adultes étaient une race à part. Ils vivaient avec les enfants mais ils étaient différents. Plus grands, plus sages, plus secrets, compliqués… Autant de choses qui n'avaient fait que le désespérer… Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri !" (en lui apportant un bon gâteau avec des bougies)

Les yeux du petit Dean s'illuminèrent et un énorme sourire éclaira son visage. On ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais… Il souffla ses quatre bougies avec ferveur.

"Tu as fait un vœu ?"

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Oh que oui, il avait fait son vœu ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

"Maintenant tu peux ouvrir tes cadeaux, champion !"

Dean ne se fit pas prier. Il adorait les surprises. Ok, déchirer les papiers avec avidité aussi. C'était une sorte de tradition pour lui. Peut-être y mit-il un peu trop d'entrain cette fois-ci, parce que la voix de son père se fit entendre.

"Doucement mon grand, ils vont pas s'envoler !..."

Dean baissa la tête en rougissant, puis il leva stratégiquement les yeux d'un air gêné.

"Mais t'as le droit de les ouvrir quand même…"

Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire. Un sourire qui ne fit que s'élargir lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu des paquets. Un ballon. Une Impala miniature. Un paquet de bonbons. Le rêve ! Instinctivement, il alla faire de gros câlins à ses parents.

"Ce n'est pas fini, champion. Maman a encore une surprise pour toi, n'est-ce pas chérie ?" (en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil discret)

Dean fronça les sourcils et regarda alternativement son papa puis sa maman, qui lui lançait de grands sourires. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et l'invita à la rejoindre.

"Dean, Maman a une grande nouvelle pour toi… Tu vas bientôt être grand frère."

"Vrai ?"

"Tu vois mon ventre ? Hé bien, il y a ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur dedans…"

Le petit garçon écarquilla tout grands ses yeux puis soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Il s'approcha tout doucement du ventre de sa mère.

"Coucou Sammy ! Il paraît que tu es mon dernier cadeau… Mais Maman m'a dit que je dois encore attendre avant de l'ouvrir. Tu penses tenir jusque là…?"

Une petite secousse fit rebondir le ventre de Mary, sous le regard inquiet du petit Dean. Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement.

"Il me semble que c'est un oui…"

Dean sauta de joie et courut dans les bras de son père.

"T'as entendu, Papa, Sammy est d'accord !"

"Evidemment, mon grand. Mais tu sais, ce ne sera peut-être pas un petit frère…"

"Mais si ! C'est Sammy qui me l'a dit."

"Dans ce cas…" (en lançant des regards furtifs à sa femme qui lui souriait)

SPN SPN SPN

L'année d'après, il avait tout perdu. Sa mère dans l'incendie. Son père dans d'obsessionnelles recherches. Une part de lui-même. La parole… et personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu ni s'en être inquiété, pas même son père.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Personne n'avait daigné le lui souhaiter. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne savait pas s'il désirait vraiment qu'on le lui souhaite. La blessure était encore trop fraîche. Presque trois mois déjà que sa mère les avait quittés. Papa, Sammy et lui… c'était tout ce qui restait. Alors, à bien y réfléchir, il ne voulait pas de 'Joyeux anniversaire !'. Il ne voulait pas être joyeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il ne voulait pas d'anniversaire. Il manquait quelqu'un d'important et lui ne s'imaginait pas en vivre un sans elle. Sans elle, sans son gâteau, sans le vœu, sans son cadeau…

Le vœu… C'était injuste ! Il n'avait pas été exaucé. Vivre ensemble et heureux, voilà tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Ça n'était pas grand-chose. Il avait juste assez naïf pour croire que les anges veilleraient sur eux, comme sa maman le lui disait chaque soir. Le bonheur, ce bonheur qu'il avait demandé en toute innocence, n'avait même pas duré une année. Sa mère lui avait été arrachée et les anges n'avaient rien fait. Sa mère lui avait été arrachée et il avait tout vu. Il avait vu son regard terrifié. Il avait vu sa douleur. Il avait vu l'impensable… Le feu avaler sa maman, sa famille, sa maison, sa vie…

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien. Pas même de larmes. Elles ne servaient à rien de toute façon. Personne pour les voir. Personne pour s'en préoccuper. Personne pour le consoler. Alors à quoi bon ? Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien. Juste quelques souvenirs qu'il jugeait heureux mais que des événements encore bien trop récents ne cessaient d'assombrir. Il se souvenait de cet ultime anniversaire, de cet ultime cadeau… Il se rappelait ses mots ce jour-là. Des mots qui le faisaient sentir coupable. _Il paraît que tu es mon dernier cadeau…_ Des mots qui s'étaient révélés prémonitoires, une année après.

Alors ce dernier cadeau, il en prendrait soin. Parce que c'était le dernier cadeau de sa mère, parce que c'était le seul qu'il lui restait, Dean n'en voulait pas d'autre. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ne lui ait jamais fait. Ça allait bien au-delà des jouets, des gâteaux et autres friandises qui lui avaient été offerts. Sammy était de sa famille, de son sang et à travers lui vivait le souvenir de sa mère. Son sourire. Sa joie de vivre. Son amour. C'était inestimable. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait un but, il avait un devoir. Envers sa mère. Envers sa famille. Aujourd'hui, Sammy devenait sa priorité. Il se jurait de le protéger, lui et le souvenir de sa maman, comme un trésor.

Il s'approcha du petit lit d'où lui provenaient des gazouillements. Il passa sa main entre les barreaux et caressa les petits doigts.

"Tout va bien se passer, Sammy. Je vais plus te quitter."

Le petit garçon le regarda de ses petits yeux ronds, babillant sans comprendre, avant de lui faire le plus beau des sourires. Un sourire que Dean lui rendit avec ferveur.

SPN SPN SPN

24 janvier 1986. Dean avait sept ans aujourd'hui, même s'il avait depuis longtemps oublié cette date et sa signification. Pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté à ses quatre ans. Il avait grandi. Il avait vieilli. Il avait perdu ses illusions aussi. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'en était convaincu.

Depuis deux ans, il avait suivi son père avec Sammy sur les routes. L'Impala était devenu sa maison son père un personnage plus abordable. Bon, il était vrai que son obsession était intacte et ses questions sur un monde parallèle incessantes mais l'âge aidant, Dean avait fini par comprendre. Le démon qui avait tué sa mère. La quête pour la vérité et la chasse au démon dans lesquelles s'était lancé son père. Comprendre l'avait ouvert à un nouveau monde. Comprendre l'avait en quelque sorte rapproché de son père.

Dean ne le savait pas encore, mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, son père avait prévu quelque chose de très spécial pour lui. Une surprise avait-il dit. Une surprise qui lui permettrait de se défendre contre les dangers de la vie. John avait-il réfléchi au symbolisme de la date ? Dean en doutait. Cela aurait été la première fois depuis la mort de leur mère. Non, il le savait. Son père gardait aussi un goût amer de cette date. Sans le dire peut-être, mais lui le sentait. Toujours était-il que son père lui avait donné rendez-vous dehors et qu'il n'allait pas le faire attendre.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient descendus chez Bobby, un chasseur sous couverture, qui vivait dans une casse et leur avait offert le gîte. C'était un homme un peu bougon, mais Dean lui avait fait de suite confiance. Il y avait quelque chose en lui — il n'aurait pas su dire quoi – qui les rapprochait… et puis, Sammy l'avait conquis dès le premier regard. Il ne pouvait rêver meilleur gage de confiance.

Ce fut dans un des coins reculés de la casse de Bobby que son père l'emmena. A sa grande surprise, il avait aligné plusieurs boîtes de conserve sur le capot d'une vieille Pontiac GTO. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il vit son père lui tendre une arme.

"Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à t'en servir… N'oublie pas. Vitesse et précision, telles sont les clés."

Il lui pressa l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. Dean jaugea le revolver, arma le chien, visa les canettes et tira. Elles tombèrent toutes sans exception. Il abaissa le canon de son arme sans ciller et fixa son père. Ce dernier lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule. Nul doute qu'il était fier de lui et ça lui donnait du baume au cœur. Ok, il venait de franchir un point de non-retour, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Se défendre. Enfin, défendre Sammy. Son père n'en avait pas fait mention directement mais Dean le connaissait mieux que ça.

A dire vrai, il était certain que John pensait qu'il le faisait pour lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'y croire il ne ferait rien qui lui indiquerait le contraire. C'était son père. Jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui le fasse souffrir. Et si pour ça, il devait lui mentir… Non, si Dean faisait tout ça, si Dean sacrifiait ce qui restait de son innocence, c'était pour Elle. C'était pour son ultime cadeau.

SPN SPN SPN

Sa première séance de tir, il l'avait eu à 7 ans. Sa première arme, Dean l'eut à 10 ans. Comme à chacun de ses "anniversaires", c'était conçu comme un cadeau. Comme à chacun de ses "anniversaires", il n'y avait pas de ruban. Comme à chacun de ses "anniversaires", il avait toujours ce petit pincement au cœur. Chaque année, il se rappelait son dernier anniversaire. Chaque année, il se rappelait la promesse qu'il s'était fait et qu'il avait faite à sa mère. Chaque année, il revivait ce même dilemme. Il avait promis de ne plus avoir de cadeau de qui que ce soit et son père, sans le lui dire réellement, s'acharnait à lui en faire.

A sa façon. De manière détournée. Sous couvert de mesures de sûreté et de prudence, il accumulait les petits présents. Un jour c'était un petit sac de sel. Un autre, une amulette ou un gri-gri. On sentait bien que par ces petites attentions, John essayait de se rapprocher de son aîné, de retrouver un lien qu'il semblait avoir perdu des années plus tôt, mais sans jamais avoir l'effet escompté. Bien sûr, Dean souriait, Dean paraissait heureux. Mais Dean était distant. A dire vrai, depuis l'incendie, il avait changé. Qui d'autre ne l'aurait été ? Lui-même avait perdu toute émotion cette nuit-là. Il avait juste espéré qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec son garçon.

John pensait savoir d'où venait le problème. Il avait à la fois raison et tort. Tout venait bien de l'incendie mais… Mais si Dean se crispait autant devant tous les cadeaux qui lui étaient faits, c'était moins en raison de l'expérience traumatisante que de la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Une double culpabilité. Envers sa mère d'abord, dont il se refusait à laisser échapper le moindre souvenir. Envers son père aussi, à qui il faisait de la peine en refusant d'accorder une once d'émotion. Une plaie béante, voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus tous les deux. Une blessure qui peinait à se cicatriser…

Alors quand son père lui offrit le poignard, une longue lame effilée, véritable arme de poing, il n'y eut pas d'effusion de sentiments. Tout au plus un échange de mots.

"Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Avec ça, ça sera plus facile pour protéger Sammy…"

Alors là, bravo ! C'était l'anniversaire de son fils aîné et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire !... _Tu es mon garçon, je pense à toi. Oui mais ton petit frère, c'est lui qui est important._ Y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment un père génial ! Et Dean qui ne réagissait pas ! Ou si peu. Il soupesait le poignard, en jugeait la qualité et le tranchant en lui faisant fendre l'air. Il fit une moue appréciative.

"Léger. Maniable. Pratique. C'est cool."

C'était le mieux qu'il avait trouvé et même dans sa bouche ça sonnait faux. Ce cadeau, il l'appréciait vraiment mais… mais il ne pouvait faire ombrage à un autre bien plus important. Il aimait son père. Il aurait tellement aimé le lui dire… Mais il aimait sa mère aussi, oubliant parfois qu'elle n'était qu'un souvenir. A trop vouloir choisir, il s'était forgé une carapace hermétique à tout sentiment. Un mal pour un bien. Son père ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il sourit et posa une main sur sa joue, le regard plein de fierté.

"Ça c'est mon garçon !"

SPN SPN SPN

John avait laissé à Dean le temps de bien se familiariser avec les armes et avec le monde de la chasse en général avant de le faire participer à l'une d'entre elles. Oh, ce n'était pas à proprement parler sa première… Son père l'avait déjà emmené lors de ses nombreuses chasses. La différence, c'était que Dean n'allait plus se contenter d'être spectateur, mais il y prendrait réellement part. Une sorte de passage au stade pro. Pour John, il s'agissait d'un stage pratique après une longue période d'apprentissage. Dean préférait sa version. Question de vocabulaire.

Aujourd'hui était donc un grand jour pour les Winchester. Le hasard avait fait que cela tombe aussi le jour de l'anniversaire de l'aîné… ce qui avait passé inaperçu pour la plupart, sauf pour Sam. Déjà rebelle dans l'âme, il en voulait aux deux. L'un pour avoir encore oublié la date, l'autre pour ne pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Ce que Sam ignorait, c'était les raisons qui avaient poussé son père à enfin faire passer à Dean le grand test. La peur. La prudence. L'amour aussi. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous trois à la New Orléans à la poursuite d'un loup-garou qui semait la panique…

C'était la deuxième nuit de pleine lune, une des plus actives chez le loup-garou, et la ville grouillait de victimes potentielles. Le terrain de jeu idéal pour la créature. Mais en bonne petite créature, elle avait ses petites habitudes. Elle avait un gros faible pour les sorties de bars du quartier, encore plus quand les prostituées faisaient partie du paysage. Adorable petit toutou à sa mémère. Si prévisible… Si pitoyable. L'affaire fut réglée en deux temps trois mouvements. Une balle en argent en plein cœur et la ville retrouvait son calme. Pas d'effusion de sang pour cette fois. Dean en aurait presque été chagriné, lui qui aurait aimé ajouter une nouvelle cicatrice à son palmarès. Paraissait que ça faisait chavirer les cœurs des jeunes filles… Enfin, ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

En attendant, son père se tenait debout devant lui et ses yeux disaient toute la fierté d'un père pour son fils. Du point de vue de Sam, c'était dérangeant de le voir dans les yeux de son père alors que Dean venait de tuer ce… cette… chose aussi froidement que s'il avait abattu sa main sur un moustique. Un geste anodin. Normal. Normal chez les Winchester. Mais ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui, c'était le regard de son grand frère. Il y lisait du dévouement, de la loyauté et un petit quelque chose d'écœurant… un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude…? Dean avait décidément passé trop de temps avec leur père il avait déteint sur lui.

Sam jeta un regard noir à son frère. Il le vit détourner la tête tristement et ça lui fendit le cœur. Dean avait toujours été là pour lui et voilà comment il le remerciait !... Dean était tout pour lui. Son frère. Son père. La mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu (ou si peu). Il était sa famille. Et il ne tolérait pas de voir sa famille dans un tel état, surtout quand il en était responsable. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était se faire pardonner. Remettre les compteurs à zéro. Bon. Ok. Il avait tué ce truc, mais c'était pas humain, hein ? C'était pas si grave. Il avança de quelques pas – l'idée était de le prendre dans ses bras –, mais il se figea quand il vit le regard terrifié, pour ne pas dire horrifié, de son grand frère. Tout se passa très vite. Un grognement dans son dos. Dean le jetant à terre. Les cris. Le sang. Les coups de feu. Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait une erreur. Il n'y avait pas une créature, mais deux. Ce soir-là, Sam avait appris deux tristes nouvelles. Son frère était prêt à tous les sacrifices, même à celui de sa vie, pour le protéger. Son père semblait approuver.

"**DEAN !**"

Cette nuit-là, Dean avait changé. Il avait compris. Le soir de ses 14 ans, il venait de comprendre que le cadeau que lui avait fait sa mère était toute sa vie. Cela impliquait de le protéger, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Un total dévouement. Le sacrifice ultime.

"Proooo-tég-ger… SSSSSSSammyyy !..."

Ce serait son unique but, dût-il pour ça devenir une véritable machine de guerre.

SPN SPN SPN

Deux ans plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Dean était toujours Dean. Un grand frère. Un protecteur. Avec ses priorités. John était malheureusement resté lui-même. C'était l'anniversaire de Dean aujourd'hui et une fois encore il n'avait pas jugé bon de le lui souhaiter. Qui savait même s'il s'en souvenait !... N'empêche que c'était vraiment trop injuste. Aussi loin que Sam s'en rappelait, on lui avait toujours souhaité son anniversaire dans les formes. Carte, cadeaux et bien sûr, gâteau. A dire vrai, il avait toujours été le seul membre de cette famille à bénéficier d'un tel traitement et encore, c'était à Dean qu'il le devait. Parce que son père… Mais il se le jurait, aujourd'hui tout allait changer. Il allait prendre le problème à bras le corps, et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

"Papa, j'peux t'parler deux minutes ?"

"C'est en rapport avec notre prochaine chasse ?"

"Non…"

"Alors ça attendra."

"Non !"

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit non !"

"Samuel Winchester…"

"Oh non, pas de ça avec moi ! J'ai passé l'âge. Par contre, toi tu vas m'écouter !..."

"Sam… "

"Tu sais quel jour on est ?"

"Mardi…"

"Non. Nous sommes le 24 janvier. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?"

"Ça devrait ?"

" C'est l'anniversaire de Dean aujourd'hui."

"Et alors ?"

"ET ALORS ? Alors on devrait le fêter… au moins le lui souhaiter."

"Pour quoi faire ?

"Pour Dean. Pour lui faire plaisir. J'sais pas, moi, pour marquer le coup. Pour être normal."

"A quoi bon ? Ça ne sert à rien. Ça n'a jamais sauvé des vies."

"Et il t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à la chasse ?"

"C'est notre boulot !"

"Et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Tu m'dégoûtes !"

"Sam ! Sam ! Samuel !"

"J'me casse !"

Sam n'avait plus adressé la parole à son père du reste de la journée et c'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas évité son frère. Dean ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement de comportement. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne lui avait pas joué de tours… Ce ne fut qu'au moment du dîner qu'il finit par comprendre. Sam s'approcha de lui, un paquet à la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Joyeux anniversaire Dean !"

Le sourire s'estompa bien vite. Dean ne réagissait pas. Du moins, pas comme il l'aurait voulu. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Ce regard si douloureux… Tant de tristesse et en même temps tellement de colère. Un mélange explosif. Dean tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant son petit frère désemparé.

"DEAN !"

Il lâcha son cadeau et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

"Je comprends pas. Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?"

"Tu t'es jamais demandé ce que Dean pouvait ressentir ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Tu étais bien trop jeune à l'époque pour te souvenir de ta mère. Ce n'est pas le cas de Dean. Comme tout petit garçon, il entretenait une relation toute particulière avec sa mère. Ils étaient très proches. Elle préparait toujours tout pour son anniversaire : les jeux, les cadeaux, les gâteaux… Une maman rêvée. Alors, quand elle nous a quittés…"

"Mon Dieu ! "

"Je crois que son anniversaire lui rappelle cette époque. Une blessure qui ne cicatrisera jamais…"

Sam blêmit et s'enfuit en courant.

"Tu devrais aller le voir…"

"Tu savais…"

"Que tu étais là ?"

Il se retourna pour faire face à son aîné.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû le lui dire…"

"T'as raison. Tu aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Maintenant, va le voir !... Et surtout, n'oublie pas ça !"

John lui lança le petit cadeau grossièrement entouré de papier journal avant de s'en aller. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Dean ouvrit le paquet et ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur lui déchira le cœur. Un cadre sous lequel se trouvait une photo de famille, de leur famille au grand complet. Rongé par une nouvelle culpabilité, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit frère et frappa doucement à la porte.

"J'veux pas te parler ! "

"Sam…"

"Dean ?"

"Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu pensais pas sérieusement que Papa frappe à la porte ? Hé mec, tu l'as déjà vu s'embarrasser de pareilles civilités ?"

"Touché !"

"Alors, j'peux entrer ?"

"Euh… oui. Sûr."

Ce qui frappa Dean en rentrant, ce fut les yeux rougis de son frère et cela acheva de lui fendre le cœur.

"Ecoute Dean… Je suis désolé… Je…"

"Arrête !..."

"Je ne savais pas… Je ne voulais pas…"

"Sammy ! Arrête avec ça ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Tout est ma faute. J'aurais dû te le dire…"

"Tu avais mal et je n'ai rien vu. Je…"

"Ça t'arrive d'écouter les gens ? Je t'ai dit : 'C'est ma faute !', qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus ?"

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais, p'tit frère. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Ça devrait même être plutôt l'inverse. J'avais tort. Je l'ai compris bien trop tard, mais je l'ai compris grâce à toi et à ton cadeau. A toi aussi elle te manque…"

"Mais…"

"Ton cadeau est le plus beau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Merci Sammy !"

"Mais… C'est vrai ?"

"Je ne pouvais rêver mieux…" (en lui ébouriffant les cheveux)

Sam esquissa un sourire rassuré.

"Bon, on se le mange ce gâteau ?"

"Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !..."

"Même pas vrai. Y'a les filles aussi et aux dernières nouvelles y'en a pas ici. Sauf si…"

"Crétin !"

"Abruti !"

SPN SPN SPN

Dean avait 20 ans aujourd'hui et semblait s'être réconcilié avec son anniversaire et les cadeaux qui y étaient liés. De toute façon, les cadeaux venaient toujours de son frère, donc du cadeau de sa mère, donc il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose de nouveau allait se produire et ce quelque chose allait bouleverser Dean à jamais.

"Sam, je peux t'emprunter ton frère ? C'est très important !..."

"Encore une chasse ! Tu avais promis !..."

"Sam…"

"Sam, s'il te plaît…"

Le principal intéressé jeta un regard noir à son père et un autre plein de reproches à son frère avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

"Alors, de quoi il s'agit ? Esprit ? Démon ? Wendigo ? Loup-garou ?"

"Oublie ça, c'est beaucoup plus important que ça…" _Beaucoup plus important qu'une chasse ?_

Dean fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit rire son père.

"Ne fais pas cette tête ! On va dire que c'est une surprise…" _Une surprise ?_

"Christo !"

"Dean ! Décidément, on n'peut plus rien te dire. Viens plutôt avec moi au lieu de dire des conneries !"

Dean acquiesça et il se dirigea avec son père vers l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop curieux, mais il était pour le moins intrigué par la manœuvre de son père et pressé de connaître la fameuse surprise. A sa grande déception, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dehors.

"Dean, dis-moi ce que tu vois."

"Je vois un parking vide avec notre voiture…" (avec une moue déçue)

"Pas exactement…"

Dean se tourna vers lui avec un regard surpris.

"C'est ta voiture maintenant."

Et pour compléter le tableau, il agita le porte clé entouré d'un ruban sous son nez, achevant de clouer son fils sur place.

"Désolé pour la couleur, mais rose c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé…"

Silence.

"Au moins, tu fais honneur à la surprise… et tu n'fais pas semblant !..."

"Mais c'est ta voiture…"

"Non Dean, c'est la tienne maintenant."

"Mais…"

"Il y a des choses qu'un père doit pouvoir transmettre à son fils. Des talents pour le billard ou pour la drague… L'art de la chasse… Tout ça n'était pas assez. L'Impala, elle, était parfaite. Elle est à toi maintenant. Joyeux anniversaire Dean !"

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ?"

John le foudroya du regard.

"Non ! T'es sérieux ?"

"On ne peut plus sérieux."

"Cool !" (en prenant les clés)

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la voiture avant d'en caresser amoureusement le capot.

"T'entends ça, bébé ? On va enfin être ensemble !"

"Dean, tu voudrais bien m'épargner ce moment ?"

" Sssshhh ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Il ne comprend pas…" (chuchotant)

Pour toute réaction, John secoua la tête en souriant. Dean et cette voiture, tout un programme !

"Merci Papa !"

Contre toute attente, John se retrouva serré entre des bras puissants. Il n'avait pas reçu une telle attention depuis bien longtemps il venait simplement de s'apercevoir combien ça avait pu lui manquer. D'un autre côté, il avait une réputation à tenir.

"Dean, mon garçon…"

"Hmmm ?"

"Pas d'attendrissement !"

"Oh pardon !" (en défroissant sa veste)

"Allez, file voir ton frère ! Il m'en veut déjà…"

"Oui chef !" (en s'exécutant)

Quand il arriva tout essoufflé dans la chambre de son frère, il fut accueilli plutôt froidement.

"Alors, on doit partir quand ?"

"On part pas."

"Ah ouais ? Alors, que voulait Papa ? Parler du beau temps ?"

"Non. Il m'a donné l'Impala."

"Il t'a quoi ? Il va bien ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?"

"Il t'a donné sa voiture, mec !"

"Pour mon anniversaire…"

"Alors là, ça tient du miracle !"

"Quoi !"

"Il s'en est souvenu et il t'a fait un cadeau !"

"T'es jaloux ! C'est ça, t'es jaloux !"

"N'importe quoi ! ça prouve juste qu'il n'est pas aussi con qu'il y paraît et que t'as intérêt à prendre soin de l'Impala."

"Jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon bébé !" (d'un air révolté)

"A ton b… ? Dean, mûris un peu ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture !"

"Décidément, je suis un incompris !..."

"Pauvre… Pauvre… Pauvre Dean !..."

"La ferme, Sammy !"

"C'est Sam !"

"Sammy ! Sammy ! Sammy !"

Dean était heureux. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis bien longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son anniversaire avait regroupé toute sa famille. Sa mère et son cadeau, son père et son cadeau, Sammy et lui. Quoi qu'ils en disent tous, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils puissent lui faire. Qu'il dure toujours !

SPN SPN SPN

Quatre ans plus tard, toute sa bonne humeur avait disparu. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Son père était parti en chasse. Sam était parti à l'université. Il avait perdu le cadeau de sa mère, seul lui restait celui de son père. Un moindre mal peut-être. Une catastrophe, ça pour sûr. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se retrouvait seul. En fait, il n'avait pas vécu ça depuis la mort de sa mère. Il se sentait abandonné. Il se sentait perdu. Il se sentait coupable. Encore une fois.

Il y a quelques mois encore, ils formaient une famille. John, Sammy et lui. La famille Winchester. Oui mais voilà, il s'était passé un événement qui avait tout bouleversé. L'entrée à l'université de son petit frère. Pour lui, ça n'avait jamais été que quelque chose d'innocent. Dean en avait même été fier. Sammy allait enfin pouvoir vivre ses rêves… Vivre sa vie. Une vie normale. Il avait été heureux pour son frère, même s'il savait que ça signifiait qu'il serait loin de lui une grande partie de l'année. Ça l'avait surtout rassuré. Sam n'était pas fait pour la chasse. Un jour il y resterait. Dean ne pouvait s'y résoudre, alors il préférait encore le savoir en sécurité. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était fait. Non, vraiment, que Sam aille à Stanford était une bonne chose.

C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait… Avant que leur père ne s'emporte violemment. Avant que leur père ne chasse Sammy de leur vie et de leur famille. Avant que Sam ne claque la porte. Avant que son dernier regard ne soit rien qu'empli de reproches. Avant qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole. Plus jamais. Avant que leur père ne le tienne pour responsable du départ de son petit frère. Avant que de fils aimé et aimant, il ne devienne paria. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était parti et c'était sa faute. Aujourd'hui, pas de 'joyeux anniversaire !'. Aujourd'hui, pas de cadeau. De toute façon, il ne méritait ni l'un ni l'autre. Aujourd'hui, sa punition serait le silence.

Un air de rock retentit dans la chambre et il décrocha machinalement.

"Joyeux ann…"

Ce fut tout ce que la voix eut le temps de dire avant que Dean ne lui raccroche au nez. Il avait reconnu cette voix. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, mais il ne rappellerait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas demain non plus. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Il n'avait pas le droit à un anniversaire. Son anniversaire n'avait plus de sens à partir d'aujourd'hui.

SPN SPN SPN

Ça faisait maintenant deux ans que les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés. Deux ans qu'ils faisaient route ensemble. Deux ans qu'ils avaient repris la chasse. Deux ans qu'ils perdaient des êtres chers. Jessica. John. Ils avaient revu leur mère aussi. Elle avait eu ce regard triste, presque désolé… et il n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi avait-elle été désolée ? D'être morte trop tôt ? De les avoir laissés ? De devoir encore les quitter ? Toujours était-il que cela avait été dur pour lui. Elle était revenue pour de nouveau disparaître. Pareil pour son père. Avec Sam, il l'avait retrouvé pour le perdre à jamais. D'eux, il n'avait plus que leurs cadeaux en souvenir… Un frère. Une voiture.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire et il n'avait pas le cœur à le fêter. Il avait toujours cette impression de ne pas le mériter ou du moins, de ne pas en avoir besoin. Certes, il n'était pas seul il se trouvait avec le dernier de sa mère. Ça aurait dû lui réchauffer le cœur, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Ce jour avait un goût amer. Il se sentait revenir plusieurs années en arrière. Son frère avait pris la place de son père. Lui qui lui avait toujours reproché son obsession, avait fait de son obsession la sienne. Le YED était devenu l'homme à abattre, effaçant tout le reste… y compris son frère. Alors oui, aujourd'hui il se sentait bien seul.

Il se sentait coupable aussi. Coupable d'avoir embarqué Sammy dans toute cette histoire. Coupable d'avoir laissé son amie seule et sans défense. Coupable d'avoir arraché son petit frère à cet univers de normalité auquel il avait tant aspiré. Coupable d'avoir failli mourir. Coupable d'avoir forcé son père à se sacrifier et d'avoir fait de son frère un orphelin. Coupable sur toute la ligne. Qui voudrait fêter son anniversaire après ça ? Qui voudrait penser à lui après ça ? Non. Non… Sam avait raison. Il avait tout foiré il ne méritait aucune attention particulière. Ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour.

"Dean…?"

"Hmmmm ?"

"Tout va bien ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Sûr…"

"Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir ?"

"T'as prévu quelque chose ?"

"Non."

"Bien. Bah moi non plus."

"Dean…"

"J'vais dehors. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? Une salade ? Un porno ?"

"Dean !"

"Un porno, un ! Et c'est parti !"

Il prit sa veste et sortit, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Dean ! Non ! NON !"

Le principal intéressé éclata de rire. Ça marchait à chaque fois que c'en était devenu un crime de ne pas jouer cette carte. Il aurait pu se sentir coupable de faire subir ça à son petit frère. La vérité, c'était que ça leur faisait oublier à tous les deux quel jour il était et là tout de suite, Dean ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant.

SPN SPN SPN

En 2008, il n'eut pas cette chance. Non pas que ce soit non plus une question de malchance, mais il se serait bien abstenu de cette journée. Surtout avec un frère comme le sien. Extrêmement borné et passablement énervant quand il y mettait du sien.

"Dean ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! On devrait faire quelque chose !"

"T'as raison !"

"Ah !"

"C'est **mon** anniversaire, donc c'est à moi de choisir ce qu'on doit faire. J'ai décidé de ne pas fêter mon anniversaire."

"Dean !"

"Pas de discussion !"

"Mais Dean…"

"Y'a pas de 'mais Dean…' Je ne fêterai pas mon anniversaire, un point c'est tout."

"Mais tu as voulu fêter Noël…"

"C'était mon dernier et je voulais qu'il soit parfait. Disons au moins normal."

"Et alors, c'est quoi la différence avec ton anniversaire ? C'est aussi le dernier. Pourquoi il ne serait pas parfait lui aussi, hein ?"

"Parce que j'ai déjà connu mon anniversaire parfait…"

Cette dernière phrase cloua Sam sur place. Il s'était attendu à bien des répliques, mais pas à celle-là. Et il n'avait rien à y répondre. Son frère était parfois difficile à comprendre, mais il y avait toujours une logique sous-jacente, aussi tordue fut-elle.

Quand Dean vit son petit frère se murer dans le silence, il se sentit de suite soulagé. Bon, il se sentait aussi coupable, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Sa tactique avait fonctionné. Sam l'avait cru. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait voulu fêter Noël non pas pour lui mais pour son frère. Son anniversaire, lui, n'avait rien à lui offrir. Et puis, avec la mort de son frère quelques quatre mois plus tôt, il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il avait failli à sa mission. Il avait failli à sa promesse. Mais tout allait bientôt revenir à la normale…

"C'est dommage… J'avais acheté deux parts de gâteau…"

"On peut toujours les manger…"

"Tu crois ? J'sais pas. Comme tu veux pas le fêter, j'suis pas sûr que ça soit bon pour toi de…"

"Je t'arrête tout de suite. Une part de gâteau n'a aucun rapport avec l'anniversaire. Y'a toujours moyen d'en manger hors saison !"

"Ben voyons !"

"Evidemment. Je suis l'aîné, donc j'ai raison."

"Abruti !"

"Crétin !"

SPN SPN SPN

"Sam ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça et pose ta question !"

"Quelle question ?"

"Ne fais pas le malin avec moi ! J'ai peut-être été absent plusieurs mois, j'en suis pas moins ton frère. Je te connais Sammy. Je t'ai élevé, alors ce regard je connais. Alors, tu la poses cette question ?"

"Je me demandais…"

"Oui…"

"Ça serait plus simple si tu arrêtais de me couper."

"Oh ! Je déconcentre monsieur !..."

"N'en rajoute pas, tu veux ?!"

"C'est si dur à dire que ça ?"

"C'est idiot mais je me demandais si tu accepterais de fêter ton anniversaire."

"T'as raison, c'est idiot. Et ceci, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui."

"De ta première naissance, c'est sûr…"

"Pardon ?"

"Bon, c'est vrai que ça fait pas non plus un an mais…"

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?"

"Dean, ça fait six mois que tu as ressuscité… que tu as quitté les Enfers… et je me disais qu'on pourrait fêter ça."

"Sam…"

"Ecoute, je sais que tu détestes les fêter, mais là c'est différent. On n'est pas le 24 janvier, mais le 18 mars. On parle de ta renaissance… de ta nouvelle vie… de ta nouvelle chance…"

"Sam…"

"Et puis, je suis sûr que tout ça a dû te manquer…"

"Sam…"

"Alors ? Alors ?" (tout enthousiaste)

"Je peux en placer une ?"

"Euh… non ! Alors ?" (regard 100% Sammy)

"Arrête de me regarder avec cet air-là, j'ai l'impression de discuter avec un cocker et crois-moi, c'est très dérangeant. Je devrais peut-être consulter…"

"Dean !"

"Sam !"

"Alors…?"

"Alors… c'est d'accord. Mais faut pas que ça devienne une habitude !..."

"Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça. J'avais justement invité Bobby et il vient d'arriver…"

"Tu quoi ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Fais pas l'innocent."

"Regarde, il arrive !"

"Ne change pas de s…"

"Dean, mon garçon, merci encore de m'avoir invité à ton anniversaire. Je t'ai justement apporté…"

Dean n'écoutait plus. Il était dans un autre monde et il se sentait bien. C'était son anniversaire et il prenait un nouveau sens. On venait de lui offrir son cadeau le plus précieux. Une famille.


End file.
